


Stanford Pines, Lost Brother

by Lycaenion



Category: Gravity Falls, Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaenion/pseuds/Lycaenion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"BLIND ETERNITIES? YOU JUST NEED SOMEONE TO OPEN YOUR <b>EYE</b>, SIXER!"</p><p>Ford doesn't remember how many dimensions he's visited by now. But some of them feel like they came right out of Dungeons & Dungeons & More Dungeons. </p><p>(In which the Gravity Falls multiverse and the Magic multiverse are one and the same. After Tamiyo's journals were revealed, this was inevitable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanford Pines, Lost Brother

If the Blind Eternities are an ocean, the Nightmare Realm is a tide pool. Strange currents send realities washing over it, immersing it only to abandon it again, leaving things behind with every ebb and flow.

And at some point, the tide stopped coming in.

The whole place boiled with impatience. I remember that now, although at the time I couldn’t distinguish it from my own anger and fear. Was it Bill’s power, or was the un-place itself influencing him? When I escaped — when I saw, as it were, the whole ocean — it ceased to matter. There was so much to explore, and although the unknowable depths and the pull and crash of waves (I’m being poetic! Or maybe I’m just clinging to this metaphor so I don’t think too hard about the actual experience. It’s irrelevant for now) were intimidating, I found I could swim.

This ocean meets infinite shores, and the dimensional translator opens wormholes between them at random. (It’s not, as I originally thought, a device to understand and be understood in any language, like in _Star Schlep_. That would apparently be too straightforward.) I guarantee, if I could have avoided some of the places I visited, I would have.

Some dimensions, though, are more intertwined than others. I should be calling them planes, as was the popular custom, but when I start thinking about geometry I swear the plate in my head starts to itch. Besides, they aren’t two-dimensional.

What I mean to say is that I encountered many of these worlds in succession, and I met others who had traveled between them but knew nothing of, say, the Cheese Dimension. (I don’t recommend it, especially if you have a family history of high cholesterol.)

They are called _planeswalkers_ , and according to the few I’ve met, when I was ~~pushed~~ sucked into the portal, that “ignited my spark.” I chose not to tell them it was really the dimensional translator. _Star Schlep's_ First Directive taught me not to throw advanced technology around willy-nilly, and frankly I wouldn’t trust any of them with it.

Anyway, I’m mostly writing this down for Dipper’s sake. It’s the most convenient way to share more of my adventures with him, especially because if I go on for too long on video chat, Mabel unleashes what she calls a “GLITTERUPTION.”*

Read on, then, Dipper. I hope you find this journey as illuminating on paper as I did in real life. And if you ever find yourself in some of these places— don’t make the same mistakes I did!

—Stanford Pines (your Grunkle Ford)

* * *

 

*If you’re wondering whether that’s _interruption_ or _eruption_ , it’s both.


End file.
